The present invention relates to electrical component mounting and assemblies.
Electrical sensors of various types are used to detect the current flowing through a conductor. Such sensors include a single hall effect sensor that produce an output voltage indicative of the current magnitude as well as more conventional current sensors such as a shunt resistor. Non conventional current sensors that employ a pair of magnetic field detectors have special requirements. One of these requirements is that the magnetic field detectors are parallel to one another. Another requirement may be that the electronic circuit card is disposed as closely as possible to the magnetic field detectors for purposes such as packaging, convenience and noise suppression. Furthermore, it may be advantageous to provide a current sensor assembly that may be mounted to conductors having various sizes and shapes. The present invention provides a current sensor assembly that maintains a pair of magnetic field detectors parallel to one another and closely disposed to an electronic circuit card. Furthermore the magnetic field detectors are selectively adjustable in order to be attached to a variety of electrical conductors.
A sensor assembly for attachment to an electrical conductor is disclosed. The assembly includes a base having a cavity and a pair of detector housings extending from the base. The detector housings are laterally spaced and substantially parallel. Each of the detector housings have a cavity for receiving a magnetic field detector. A magnetic field detector is disposed in each of the detector housings. An electronic circuit card is disposed within the base cavity and is operatively coupled to the magnetic field detectors.
Further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from analysis of the following written description, accompanying drawings and appended claims.